


Watch and Learn

by queenhomeslice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lestallum (Final Fantasy XV), Multi, Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, size-neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Sequel to "Competition," but can be read as a standalone with the understanding that reader and Gladio are FWB.____Gladio helps you in your mission to get Prompto all hot and bothered.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Watch and Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edensgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensgarden/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> _____  
> Coffee request for edensgarden--continuation of "Competition"

The five of you find yourselves back in Lestallum after a few weeks of camping at havens or staying in the RV at the chocobo farm. It’s sweltering hot, the heat dragging all of you down from your normal peppy moods. Noct’s headaches have become more frequent, so Ignis agrees to several days of rest and laying low. There’s more than enough money to stay in the Leville’s royal suite for a few nights to relax and regroup, stock up on curatives and other supplies, and to rethink battle strategies. 

You and Gladio had left Noctis at the hotel room to sleep; Ignis was in the large open-air market, doing the shopping; and Prompto was off on his own, taking pictures. You and Gladio are walking around the eastern part of the city, away from the main markets, exploring little side streets and alleys, grabbing snacks from different vendors, ducking into used bookshops, looking at second-hand clothing shops. You _really_ like Gladio, but you can’t deny your underlying feelings for Prompto, either, even though you’ve yet to do anything physical with the spunky blond. But as you and Gladio explore Lestallum together, a devious plot starts to form in your mind. 

You look up at Gladio, who’s got some knockoff designer shades on that he’d found some cheap market stall; he’s got a smile on his face as he carries the few bags of random trinkets that you’d found for yourselves and the other guys. Studying his tanned skin, his long dark hair, his chiseled jaw, his broad chest under his stretched-out black tank top, you can’t help but lick your lips. You sidle up closer to him and reach around to squeeze his butt. 

“Oh, hello back there,” he laughs, looking down at you. 

You wink at him and grin. “Think we could find a quiet part of town?” 

Gladio opens his full lips in shock for a quick second, but a wolfish smile soon spreads over his broad, handsome features. “Oh, is that what you have in mind? Didn’t peg you for the exhibitionist type.” 

“I’d let you _peg_ me just about anywhere,” you tease back. 

Gladio laughs out loud and grabs your hand, leading you in a brisk walk instead of the lazy pace you had been enjoying. After a few twists and turns, the two of you are finally alone in what seems to be a deserted nook of the city, behind the massive power plant. Gladio pulls you on the other side of a dumpster and drops the shopping bags on the ground, pushing you up against the wall. 

You inhale sharply as your back hits the hard brick, shivering as Gladio presses his tall, muscular frame against you. He cups your jaw firmly in one hand, and you open your mouth instantly to grant him access. He kisses you fiercely, moaning into your mouth as he straddles one of your legs, grinding into it. Your hands fumble at the hem of his shirt, feeling across his hard muscles and pecs, fingers dancing light touches across his hot skin. 

Gladio breaks the kiss and moves to mouth at your jaw, pressing alternating kisses and light bites, pulling aside the collar of your t-shirt to lick along your collarbone. 

“Gladdy,” you breath, clutching hard at his waist and pushing your leg up into his groin, where you can feel his half-hard length. 

“Baby girl,” he groans, grinding against you. “Are you ready for me?” He moves to unbutton your jeans, sliding his thick fingers inside of your panties and between your folds. 

You fall limp in his arms almost instantly as he starts to finger you and open you up. But there’s still the idea marinating in your brain, and you fumble for the cell phone that’s in your back pocket. “Wait, Gladio...” 

“What is it?” Gladio stills his hand and levels his gaze at you, momentarily concerned. “Am I doing something wrong?” 

“Oh, no, you’re perfect as always. Uh. I just was thinking...wouldn’t it be funny...if Prompto saw us like this?” 

Gladio smirks. “Oh, I see. Still in the mood to ruffle Blondie’s feathers, huh? What, you want him to join in? I know you’re sweet on him too. You can’t fool me.” 

You bite your lip and nod. “When...when you’re finished with me...I want him to take me, too.” 

Gladio nods and kisses you again. “You know the jealousy is just an act to rile the other guys up. I can’t stop you from wanting them, too.” 

With Gladio’s hand still down your pants, you shoot Prompto a quick text, innocently framing it as a cool photo op, sharing your location in the message. You tuck your phone back into your pants and grip Gladio’s strong biceps. “Okay,” you whine, rocking your hips onto his fingers. “Let’s finish what we started, yeah?” 

_______ 

Prompto _should’ve_ guessed that ___________ had something devious up her sleeve with the random text and location share. He’d booked it across the city in record time, thanking the gods that he was a good runner; but as he rounded the corner to the quiet, deserted alley, the sights and sounds he was greeted with stopped him in his tracks and made his blood run hot. 

He’s blessed with a view of Gladio’s bare ass, jeans and briefs around his ankles, black tank top pushed halfway up his torso. Prompto watches in fascination as Gladio thrusts into the pinned woman beneath him, who he’s holding up against the brick wall with his own strength. A familiar-looking pair of jeans, as well as plain black panties, are dangling from one of her ankles that she’s got locked around Gladio’s back. The breathless pants and cries of _Yes, Gladio!_ and _More, right there, oh gods_ go straight to his groin and Prompto finds his hand palming his cock without even thinking. The fact that anyone could see the two of them—and him, getting off on it—only adds to the attraction. The second that Prompto unzips his own jeans and pushes them down, freeing his erection, __________’s eyes open up and she’s locked her gaze onto him, staring at him from over Gladio’s shoulder. Prompto can’t look away. He bites his lip as he begins to stroke himself, wondering what she feels like, wondering how it would feel to have her screaming _his_ name instead. 

Gladio growls loud and his hips stutter and still; Prompto watches him rest his head on __________’s shoulder as he comes down from the high. He feels frozen in fear, but he can’t stop stroking himself. He’ll face whatever anger Gladio throws at him. He gulps as the big guy turns around, letting ___________ back on the ground, naked from the waist down, but Gladio only winks at him as he pulls up his pants. 

“You need somethin’, Prompto?” 

Prompto gulps. He shifts his gaze to ___________, who nods and motions to him with one finger. She hasn’t moved to dress yet. He looks back at Gladio. “It’s my turn,” he says with as much confidence as he can muster. 

Gladio grins and gestures to their friend. “I don’t think she’d mind having you either.” 

Prompto exhales slowly as he crosses the alley to claim his prize. 


End file.
